


All Your Curves and Edges

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cock Rings, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Undressing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale has Crowley tied to the bed, just where he wants him





	All Your Curves and Edges

Crowley groaned softly, tugging at his bonds. Aziraphale hadn’t even touched him yet, aside from tying his wrists to the headboard, and already he felt nearly overwhelmed. Aziraphale looking him like _that_ was enough.

Right now Aziraphale was standing next to the bed. He’d shed his coat and waistcoat and laid them over the chair, now he was undoing his cufflinks. Crowley had impatiently snapped away his own clothes and he was being punished in the best way possible.

One cufflink was set on the bedside table next to Crowley’s sunglasses, and then the other. Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, but there was no hiding the heat in his eyes as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Crowley licked his lips, hips shifting as Aziraphale worked his way down the buttons. He shrugged out of the shirt and it joined the other items on the chair. Then he peeled off his undershirt, leaving his upper half bared. Crowley nearly whimpered.

“You’re behaving well,” said Aziraphale, opening his belt. “I think perhaps I’ll ride you.”

Crowley nodded eagerly. He was always more than happy to give Aziraphale any pleasures he wanted.

Aziraphale stepped out of his trousers and put them aside, then kept his eyes on Crowley as he removed his pants. Crowley licked his lips as Aziraphale gave himself a slow stroke from root to tip.

“Beautiful,” murmured Crowley, and it was true. He loved every soft curve of Aziraphale’s body, the graceful way he climbed into the bed, the way his blue eyes were both innocent and hungry.

Watching Crowley, Aziraphale reached back to finger himself open. Crowley tugged on his bonds, moaning at the microexpressions of pleasure crossing Aziraphale’s face. His eyes closed as he added another finger, leaning down to pillow his head on Crowley’s thigh.

Crowley wanted to reach down and run fingers through his soft hair, but of course he couldn’t. He groaned with Aziraphale, listening to the way he opened himself, shivering with the angel’s hot breath on his skin.

Opening his eyes again, Aziraphale shifted forward until he could lick his way up Crowley’s cock.

Crowley cursed, arching up, needing more. “Go.. Sat.. Please, Aziraphale, pleassse.”

“Of course,” said Aziraphale, placing his hands on his hips and swallowing his cock all at once.

Crowley shouted his pleasure, coming instantly, wings popping out. He blushed and covered his face with his wings.

Aziraphale hardly seemed bothered, working him through it and kneeling back. He gently pushed Crowley’s wings aside. “Perfectly fine,” he said, leaning in and kissing him.

“That mouth of yours is sinful,” grumbled Crowley.

“Perhaps that’s your influence,” murmured Aziraphale, smiling at him and cupping his cheeks before taking a deeper kiss. Crowley moaned and parted his mouth for him, unable to resist.

Finally Aziraphale pulled back again and brushed gentle fingers through his hair. “Can you get hard again for me?”

“Already there, angel,” said Crowley. “You are a _hell_ of a kisser.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Keep it up and I’ll get out the gag.”

Crowley stuck out his tongue at him.

Aziraphale got out of bed and went to the dresser. Crowley appreciated the view as he bent over and rummaged around for a moment. He came back with an item in his hands. “You’re not to come again until I give you permission,” he said getting the cocking ring on him.

“Oh come on, not as if I can’t get it back up again,” whined Crowley.

Aziraphale’s hands stilled. “Do you want me to stop?”

Crowley grumbled. He knew the word that would make Aziraphale untie him and stop everything immediately, but he didn’t want that, not at all. “No,” he said, attempting to glare at him.

Aziraphale let loose his own wings, stretching them, then letting them settle. He deftly got the cock ring on Crowley. “Keep your wings on the bed. Until I tell you otherwise you are for my pleasure.”

Crowley groaned but nodded, getting his wings comfortable and flexing his hands. Aziraphale gave him a stroke and then moved to straddle his waist, guiding Crowley in.

“That is nice,” murmured Aziraphale, bracing himself on Crowley’s chest and slowly rolling his hips.

Crowley moaned, keeping his wings submissive. Aziraphale was gorgeous, moving with preternatural grace.

Leaning down, Aziraphale kissed Crowley, pinning his wrists with his iron grip, covering his wings with his own. Crowley moaned, wanting to submit.

Aziraphale broke the kiss to nibble his ear. “ You’re mine, Crowley,” he growled

Crowley did whimper, then, his cock desperately trying to come despite the inhibition.

“Not yet,” said Aziraphale, voice somehow soft and dangerous at the same time, like snow threatening an avalanche. He knelt back, settling on Crowley’s cock, and took himself in hand, eyes closing and head falling back as he moaned his pleasure. Sweat trickled down his chest, evidence of his effort.

Crowley was unable to look away. Aziraphale’s wings had fallen to his sides, but the tips of his wings brushed against Crowley’s as if unable to resist the touch. Crowley could feel the soft rhythm, of his movements, the way his wings brushed against his feathers and thighs. The comforting weight of his body. There really needed to be more words for beautiful.

“Close,” murmured Aziraphale, shifting his hips, undulating slowly as his climax rose higher and higher.

Crowley tugged on his bonds again. He wanted to touch. He wanted to come. Denied both he felt like might discorporate on the spot.

Aziraphale groaned softly as he came, streaking Crowley’s stomach and chest, shivering with the force of it, wings and muscles straining with the effort. Crowley thought the sight should be captured in marble.

Finally, Aziraphale opened his eyes again, mouth parted and panting as he looked down at Crowley. “Thank you,” he said, cupping Crowley’s cheek and kissing him softly before carefully sliding up and off his cock. “Now you can finish.”

Crowley’s eyes slammed shut as Aziraphale carefully removed the cock ring. He gave Crowley a single stroke and he came with a low groan.

“Beautiful,” said Aziraphale. He reached up and freed Crowley’s wrists with a touch, then moved down to drag his tongue through the combined mess.

“Angel,” said Crowley softly, reveling in the privilege of running fingers through Aziraphale’s downy-soft hair.

Aziraphale waved him clean, then moved up and lay his head on Crowley’s shoulder, settling his thigh and a wing over him. “Not too much?”

“No. Perfect.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic for the quick readover
> 
> And with this I hit 29 fics in the month of July!
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
